Conventionally, with a vehicle sun visor having a visor body 120 to which an extendable plate 140 is mounted such that the extendable plate can be drawn out, as shown in FIG. 6, it is necessary to prevent the extendable plate 140 from being further drawn out and removed when the extendable plate 140 has been drawn out to a predetermined drawing position with respect to the sun visor body 120. For this reason, a sun visor is known that has a removal-preventing member 155, protruding from a side surface of the extendable plate 140, while a stopper member 151, having a stopper surface perpendicular to a drawing direction and adapted to contact with the tip end portion of the removal-preventing member 155, is disposed to extend within the sun visor body 120 (for example, see Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-178750